The objective of this pilot study is to compare the oral health status of a sample of homeless children (ages 6 to 7, and 12 to 13) residing in Baltimore and the District of Columbia, with the oral health status of the general population of the same age groups. Homelessness disproportionately effects minority peoples with 50 percent of the homeless being minorities nationally. In Maryland, 43 percent of the homeless population are part of a family unit. The adverse effects associated with homelessness of adults have been documented, but no studies of the dental status of homeless children have been reported. To assess the oral health status of the sample population, components of the International Collaborative Study of Oral Health Outcomes (ICS II) will be used to determine the oral health and related socio-demographic, dental utilization, and behavioral factors. The ICS II components to be used consist of a parent and child questionnaire and a clinical examination. Subjects for the study will be accessed through homeless family health and social service agencies in the two cities. The data from this survey will be compared with results from the ICS II.